bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:VentiDrago
Welcome Yo, VentiDrago! I’m one of the Administrators on this Wiki. The other Administrators can be found here. Before you edit further, there are some things to keep in mind. #'Please use proper American English grammar on all articles.' #'Do not edit other people’s user pages without his/her permission.' #'When somebody talks to you on your Talk Page, reply on ''their Talk Page, not your own.' #'Sign your name with ~~~~ on other people’s Talk Pages. This allows us to identify you and respond to your needs.' #'Articles are ONLY for official products, characters, and episodes. Fan-made images or information will be deleted if it is placed on an article.' #'Random Blogs (any information that is not new, that is not an introduction or a retirement blog, or that does not deal with the community) are to be made on the Bakugan RTW.' #'Read ALL of the Bakugan Wiki:Policies!!!! #'''Read the Bakugan Wiki:Manual of Style. Yes, it may be long, but keep in mind that if you don't abide by them, you'll probably get blocked. #'Removing a warning from an Administrator will result in an instant one-month block.' Contact If you ever need any help, just shout out to me on my Talk Page! If I'm not available, you can talk to any of the other Administrators. -- DinoQueen13 (Talk) 02:30, April 12, 2012 Heads up Please do not create pages on fans/fan made materials. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 16:55, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Don't add any pages that are unrelated to anything, if you want to create a page, please talk to an admin before making it. Doh, forgot sig. We're going to rack [[User:Zierant|'up some serious']] [[User Talk:Zierant|'Nintendogs trainer points together!]] 17:14, April 14, 2012 (UTC) You can't make any page on Bakugan Wiki that is unrelated, if you want to make something like a fanon please visit the Fan-Fiction wiki, We're going to rack [[User:Zierant|'''up some serious]] [[User Talk:Zierant|'Nintendogs trainer points together!']] 17:19, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: I'm deleting your edits because they are not so good, and bad grammar, and you seem to add Trivia on the Information page, So, make good edits and they won't be undone. Also, heres an example of why your edits are being undone. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Metalfencer?diff=next&oldid=568029 We're going to rack [[User:Zierant|'up some serious']] [[User Talk:Zierant|'Nintendogs trainer points together!']] 19:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Warning Hello there, First off, you need to stop making categories that are needed like the Forced Evolution Bakugan category. There is no need to make those categories. Second, you are making edits and adding trivia that is either unnecessary or pretty obvious that isn't really trivial. And, you want to create pages that are not Bakugan centered - this is an official Wikia for official purposes - it's not one of those Wikias where you can add what you would like or something you created like fan-fiction. Just keep that in mind but if you keep this up, you will have to be blocked soon.Zachattack31 (talk) 19:35, April 14, 2012 (UTC) You were kbanned because you revealed personal information, hope that clears up. We're going to rack [[User:Zierant|'up some serious']] [[User Talk:Zierant|'Nintendogs trainer points together!']] 03:54, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Warning 2. Don't make actual articles for stuff like that. Name it like this and this next time instead. If too many people [[User talk:Nintendocan|'need my help,']] [[User blog:Nintendocan|'I will kill them all.']] 19:28, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Warning 3 You are not allowed to upload duplicates of the images in here. Being that this is your third Warning, you will be blocked for three days.- Death, Despair, and Destruction. I survived that dens of vipers, but who is the true victor? 00:40, April 16, 2012 (UTC)